In recent years, research and development on household fuel cell power generation systems are more accelerated, aiming at facilitating the spread of such fuel cell power generation systems and business creation in the industry.
One of the challenges to overcome in order to realize the above objective is to further improve the reliability of a fuel cell power generation system and its components. One of such components is, for example, a hydrogen generation apparatus. Accordingly, further improvement in the reliability of the hydrogen generation apparatus is also required.
For example, Patent Literature 1 indicated below discloses a hydrogen generation apparatus which is configured such that no great change in passage pressure loss occurs, and the configuration of the hydrogen generation apparatus is intended to allow water supply from a water supply device to be stabilized and thereby make it possible to generate hydrogen in a stable manner (see FIG. 1 of Patent Literature 1).